


Ace of Hearts

by enjouji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, street magician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjouji/pseuds/enjouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas to my JM Secret Santa <a href="http://mihaelkai.tumblr.com/">Mihaelkai!</a></p><p>This was the prompt I worked from: "Jean as a fairly skilled street magician and Marco as a skeptic who happens to pass by regularly. The more the freckled skeptic tries to see through his tricks, the more determined Jean is to make a believer out of him. (I just think Jean has the right attitude for being something like a street magician. One part skill, two parts attitude. Plus Marco never seems to me like the type to believe in something he can't rationalize.)"</p><p>I really loved this idea and it inspired an idea of Jean trying to win over the skeptic Marco with a card trick and a coffee date.</p><p>I hope you like it!! :D</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="http://enjouji.tumblr.com">enjouji</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).




End file.
